


Vida

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [23]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes), Os Vingadores (filmes), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Crossover, F/M, Morte de personagem, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Mesmo as altas capacidades físicas de sua espécie e seus aprimoramentos cibernéticos não eram suficientes para salvá-la daquela queda. Havia muito sangue, e muita dor, Gamora morreria antes que qualquer um a encontrasse, e antes de saber que ela não era a única coisa que Thanos decidira sacrificar.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart da capa é de Jackson Caspersz. Vi essa fanart logo depois do filme, me impactou muito e eu sempre quis mostrar a vocês. Pra quem tiver tentando desvendar o significado da sinopse antes de ler, essa fanart simbolicamente tem um uma pista. xD Me fugiu agora o nome de quem fez a fanart do fim do capítulo, vou colocar aqui assim que eu descobrir. Boa leitura! =D
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia, os Vingadores, e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Gamora ficou paralisada com a dor lancinante que tomou seu corpo quando finalmente ela atingiu o chão. Respirou fundo e tentou se mexer, fazendo o sangue escorrer por seus lábios. Caiu de volta para o chão e sentiu suas calças e as costas da camisa e do casaco encharcarem de sangue, devia ter quebrado algum osso e cortado sua pele ali, não conseguia sentir exatamente de onde vinha o sangue. Não havia mais chance para ela, com esses ferimentos ia morrer antes que qualquer um a encontrasse.

Pensou outra vez em sua família, em seus momentos divertidos e felizes juntos, no jovem Groot e como lentamente ele voltava a ser a grande árvore que eles haviam conhecido, no quanto Mantis estava menos tímida e mais feliz, Drax também, não esquecendo, mas estando mais em paz com seu passado, em como Rocket vinha se esforçando para não roubar ninguém e não causar problemas, em Peter e em todo o amor que sempre estava em seus olhos quando ele a olhava e na última vez que o havia beijado.

Os últimos quatro anos tinham sido algo que Gamora nunca pensou que viveria e os mais felizes de sua vida. Eles estavam bem, felizes, nenhum psicopata ameaçando destruir a galáxia, e suspeitosamente quase nenhum sinal de Thanos. Ela e Peter haviam evoluído em seu relacionamento, eram quatro anos afinal. Agora dormiam no mesmo quarto, e Gamora já não se importava de ser vista cantando ou dançando com ele. Seus amigos até haviam presenciado alguns de seus beijos e abraços, embora Rock sempre reclamasse disso dizendo que estavam sendo uma má influência para Groot. Então Peter diria que não, que os dois estavam ensinando o quanto o amor é benéfico, então Rock diria para irem para seu quarto, e Drax perguntaria porque Rock os estava colocando de castigo por isso, e os dois começavam a discutir enquanto o casal ria e Mantis e Groot apenas observavam.

Eles também haviam cruzado outras linhas que Gamora preferia guardar apenas para si mesma e para quando estavam sozinhos. Algumas que a aterrorizavam carregadas de traumas do passado, mas que Peter a ajudara a atravessar com tanto amor, cuidado e o mais puro respeito por ela que Gamora sentia como se o passado fosse apenas um pesadelo distante. A zehoberi fechou os olhos e chorou. Chorou por ter sua vida e sua família arrancadas dela outra vez, pelo amor que estava perdendo de cada um deles, por saber que Peter nunca mais a veria, faria piadas e lhe mostraria aquele sorriso encantador, que ela nunca mais poderia beijá-lo, abraçá-lo ou dormir aconchegada em seu peito à noite. Tudo que ela queria agora era tê-lo com ela, poder morrer segura em seu abraço, embora parte de seu coração gritasse que odiaria que ele sofresse vendo isso acontecer.

Gamora sentiu outro pico de dor excruciante se alastrando a partir de seu ventre e fechou os olhos com mais força. Quando a dor aliviou, seu corpo ficou pesado e a perda de sangue começou a afetá-la, ficou difícil respirar e sentia sua cabeça latejar. Seu cérebro começava a desenvolver teorias do que fora danificado com a queda, mas sua consciência foi levada e não pode chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

******

Peter beijou a testa de Gamora quando os dois despertaram de madrugada em seu quarto em Wakanda. Ela não acordara se sentindo bem. A guerra estava acabada e Thanos estava morto, mas não haviam escapado ilesos. Muitos feridos estavam sendo tratados, e por alguma razão Gamora também não estava bem, apesar de seus ferimentos não passarem de arranhões superficiais que já estavam se curando. Peter pensou que talvez o corpo dela estivesse em choque por ter sido o mais afetado pela joia da alma, mas era impossível ter certeza.

— Eu não aguento mais ver você desse jeito – ele falou.

Quando a batalha acabou e todos os gritos e lágrimas do reencontro passaram, T’Challa permitiu que todos eles se abrigassem em Wakanda até se recuperarem. Todos os Vingadores e os Guardiões estavam ali. Desde as primeiras horas da última manhã, quando tudo acabou, Shuri e Mantis estavam trabalhando incansavelmente para ajudar os feridos. A dado momento, Gamora ficou fraca e Peter temeu que ela desmaiasse. Em seguida ela se sentiu mal e vomitou assim que encontraram um banheiro. Mantis lhes disse que as pancadas e o choque que o corpo sofreu na batalha podiam ter feito isso com ela, pois nada parecia ter sido gravemente afetado, apesar de no fim da batalha ela estar claramente nervosa, e que deveriam se preocupar se não melhorasse nas próximas horas.

— Vamos encontrar Shuri.

— Eu me feri muito em Vormir – ela sussurrou, esse assunto machucava os dois – Me pergunto se algum dano permaneceu, mesmo depois que os Vingadores desfizeram os feitos de Thanos. Embora não faça sentido.

— Onde você se feriu? – Peter sentiu o coração apertar com a própria pergunta, mas ele precisava saber.

— Escorreu sangue dos meus lábios quando tentei me mover. Algum osso deve ter perfurado meu pulmão ou algo assim. Minhas costas e minhas pernas encharcaram de sangue, mas eu apaguei antes de descobrir porque. Senti uma dor horrível antes disso.

Peter fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos por alguns segundos, tentando não chorar como quando falaram disso horas antes. Ele respirou fundo e a olhou outra vez.

— Vamos ver Shuri, agora. Eu acabei de ter você de volta e não quero o mínimo risco de te perder outra vez.

— Peter, ela também precisa dormir.

— Então infelizmente eu terei que acordá-la.

Gamora deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele, o encarando profundamente. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram com o cabelo ruivo e ela o puxou para um beijo. Peter suspirou e a abraçou firmemente, levando uma mão para os cabelos castanhos e aprofundando o contato. Os dois permaneceram de olhos fechados com as testas unidas por algum tempo ao se separarem. Peter beijou sua testa e sentou, a trazendo junto com ele. Nenhum dos dois queria realmente sair dali, poderiam ficar abraçados pelo resto da vida. Mas se levantaram e trocaram de roupa, seguindo para o corredor. O lugar estava menos agitado que horas atrás, muitos já dormiam e já estavam bem.

— Você sabe chegar ao laboratório? – Gamora perguntou.

— Ainda não decorei completamente o caminho, mas vamos encontrar.

— Com licença...

Os dois se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Bruce Banner.

— Eu posso ajudar. Acabei de sair do laboratório. Sua amiga... Sua irmã... Que tem antenas... Mantis – ele falou ao se aproximar dos dois – Ela me ajudou muito com meus dilemas com o Hulk. Estávamos lá enquanto Shuri descansava. Ela saiu antes de mim, já deve estar em seu quarto. Eu posso levá-los ao laboratório.

— Obrigado, Bruce.

— Temos que nos ajudar depois de tudo isso. Vocês estão bem?

— Eu me feri muito quando Thanos me levou. Mesmo com a reversão de tudo que ele fez, talvez algum dano tenha persistido, embora não faça sentido.

— Você disse antes que tem alterações cibernéticas...

— Sim.

— Shuri certamente poderá verificar isso – ele disse quando finalmente chegaram à entrada do local – Deixo vocês aqui. Boa noite, e espero que esteja tudo bem.

— Boa noite – responderam juntos antes de adentrarem o lugar de mãos dadas.

Peter olhou preocupado para a noiva quando seu rosto demonstrou sinais de fraqueza e seus olhos fecharam por um segundo.

— Mora...?

— Me sinto mal. Como quando acordei.

Peter a pegou no colo, e ela decidiu não protestar quando andaram o resto do caminho assim. Os passos apressados dele demonstrando o quanto estava assustado. Shuri estava olhando alguma coisa em uma tela projetada no ar, mas se virou para olhar para eles quando entraram e fechou seu trabalho.

— O que houve com ela? – A princesa perguntou indicando uma mesa para Peter deitar Gamora.

— Além do que aconteceu mais cedo? – Ele começou, a deitando com cuidado – Ela acordou se sentindo mal há alguns minutos. E continua do mesmo jeito.

Shuri moveu as mãos acima de Gamora e novamente informações apareceram projetadas em azul. A maioria Peter não podia entender, mas Shuri analisava tudo com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

— Sua espécie é naturalmente mais forte que muitas outras que devem existir por aí, inclusive os humanos, independente desses aprimoramentos cibernéticos – Shuri comentou, a olhando brevemente.

— Eu era criança quando aquele monstro levou tudo que eu tinha. Nunca tive certeza se isso era meu ou era culpa dos aprimoramentos feitos quando quase fui morta uma vez.

— Não totalmente. Os aprimoramentos subiram bastante sua capacidade, mas sem eles já seria algo assustador pra um humano.

— Então você se segurou mesmo pra não me matar naquele dia em Xandar – Peter brincou com um sorriso, acariciando o topo da cabeça dela.

— Que bom que fiz isso – Gamora sorriu de volta.

— Não sei do que estão falando, mas eu aposto como ela criança já poderia te dar uma surra se quisesse – Shuri riu – Mas pelas alterações que encontrei no seu DNA, sendo metade celestial, talvez você sobrevivesse.

Dessa vez as duas mulheres riram. Antes que Peter pudesse comentar sobre a piada, Shuri falou de novo.

— Você é praticamente imune a venenos, consegue filtrar muito mais oxigênio que alguém normal e tem fator de cura acelerada. Mesmo que alguma coisa tivesse sobrado depois de revertermos tudo que ele fez, seu corpo já teria curado, mesmo que faça apenas um dia que tudo acabou.

— Qual é o problema então? – Peter perguntou, com certa urgência e apreensão em sua voz, e a preocupação transbordando em seus olhos verdes.

Shuri sorriu enquanto olhava os dados que vinha analisando por mais alguns segundos, agonizantes para Peter. Gamora também observou a princesa com preocupação, apesar do sorriso sereno em seu rosto. Shuri fechou a tela e olhou para Peter.

— Você pode ficar tranquilo. Não há nada de errado. Embora provavelmente vá machucá-los saber de uma coisa.

— E o que seria? – Ele insistiu.

— Você pode me dar detalhes do que aconteceu em Vormir? Como você se feriu? De manhã você disse que foi morta lá – Shuri questionou Gamora.

— Algum osso deve ter perfurado meu pulmão, me lembro de sair sangue da minha boca quando tentei levantar. Depois minha roupa encharcou de sangue e eu não consegui descobrir de onde vinha, porque não senti nenhum outro ferimento externo. Eu senti uma dor horrível antes de perder a consciência, uma dor de dentro.

— Aqui? – Shuri perguntou, repousando a mão sobre o ventre da zehoberi.

Gamora arregalou os olhos e inspirou fundo quando o entendimento do que aconteceu em Vormir finalmente a atingiu. Seus olhos arderam e se encheram de lágrimas. Agora sabia do que o Caveira Vermelha estava falando com Thanos baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse antes de Thanos matá-la, estava advertindo o titã, e mesmo assim ele seguiu em frente. Agora Gamora o odiava ainda mais, mesmo que já estivesse morto. Ela tinha morrido grávida, todo aquele sangue era um aborto. Gamora sentiu o coração apertar e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas finalmente escaparem.

— Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está? – Peter perguntou perplexo.

Shuri assentiu. O terráqueo cobriu os lábios com uma mão brevemente, seus olhos também umedeceram e ele encarou Gamora, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela e se inclinando para beijar sua testa e outra vez acariciar seus cabelos.

— Ei – Shuri chamou suavemente com um sorriso.

Ela abriu outra tela, dessa vez verticalmente para que os dois pudessem ver.

— Você está grávida de apenas dois meses. Não dá pra ver muito ainda.

Os dois olharam fascinados para a imagem do que poderia ser o correspondente de um ultrassom feito em hospitais comuns, mas numa qualidade muito melhor. Realmente não podiam ver nada definido ainda, apenas uma mancha mais azul que devia ser seu bebê.

— As capacidades desenvolvidas dos zehoberi e os aprimoramentos também dão ao seu corpo uma proteção muito maior contra abortos espontâneos e traumas que podem atingir o feto. Se você fosse uma humana normal poderia tê-lo perdido hoje, mas ele está bem. Você também pode resistir melhor aos efeitos comuns da gravidez ou já teria desmaiado desde manhã. No entanto você ainda foi uma das mais afetadas com tudo isso como nos explicaram, seu corpo está reagindo ao estresse, mas ainda protegeu o bebê. Eu vou ajudar com isso.

— Tem certeza? – Peter perguntou.

— Seu filho está bem, papai – Shuri sorriu para Peter.

— Com toda essa sua tecnologia avançada você pode saber o que é? Ainda que seja tão pequeno?

— Com dois meses é apenas uma aposta, mas pode ser um menino. Mais dois meses e vão pode ter certeza.

Os dois ficaram sem reação por um tempo, então Peter riu e se abaixou para secar as lágrimas da zehoberi, que também sorria, e beijá-la. Segurou a mão de Gamora enquanto Shuri cuidava dela e lhes dava algumas orientações.

— Sua amiga Mantis me disse que sentiu algo estranho em você, algo que ela nunca sentiu antes e portanto não sabia o que era, mas que não estava afetando nada de maneira grave no seu corpo. Eu juntei os pontos e suspeitei disso, mas eu não podia ter certeza sem ver você, então eu não tirei conclusões. Pretendia vê-los pela manhã.

— Mantis perdeu tudo que tinha como eu quando ainda era uma recém nascida. Sua mãe foi morta e ela sequer lembra o destino de seu planeta. O pai a criou sem que ela soubesse de nada, nem que era sua filha, ela passou a vida toda isolada. Faz quatro anos que isso mudou, mas ela ainda tem muito a conhecer.

— Entendo – Shuri respondeu num tom gentil de compreensão – Você disse mais cedo que são irmãos – olhou brevemente para Peter.

— Sim. Aquele miserável também matou minha mãe. Mas está tudo acabado agora.

Shuri assentiu, não querendo prolongar o assunto que sabia que os machucava. Ela gostou dos Guardiões desde o instante em que os viu. Eles eram muito divertidos e pareciam confiáveis. Tony, Peter e Dr. Estranho já os conheciam e com eles por perto, a mulher assustadora chamada Nebulosa parecia não ser mais uma ameaça.

— Você deve ficar bem de manhã em diante. E apesar de toda a proteção extra que seu corpo fornece ao bebê, não vá exagerar sem necessidade.

— Eu vou cuidar dela – Peter prometeu.

— Obrigada, Shuri.

As duas trocaram um sorriso e Peter ajudou Gamora a descer da mesa, mas logo a tirou do chão com um abraço e a girou quando os dois riram juntos e se beijaram longamente, não se importando que Shuri estivesse vendo. A princesa sorriu e se ocupou com outras coisas do laboratório.

— Temos um bebê – Peter sussurrou.

— E ele está vivo – Gamora respondeu também baixinho e nenhum deles conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Peter a beijou outra vez e a colocou no chão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela e agradecendo mais uma vez a Shuri. Os três se despediram, e deixaram o laboratório com Gamora já se sentindo melhor. Caminharam de mãos dadas pelo palácio quase vazio, rindo como bobos e trocando alguns selinhos no trajeto. Apenas alguns guardas estavam pelo caminho, até darem de cara com Nebulosa pouco antes do caminho dos quartos.

— Como você pode? – Ela perguntou em seu tom arrogante, mas que os dois já sabiam que apenas escondia o que ela realmente estava sentindo.

— Boa noite, Nebulosa – Peter falou, meio irônico, meio se divertindo – Facilitaria você deixar claro pra qual de nós você está questionando e sobre o que.

— Você a faz parecer uma humana de coração derretido como você e agora a engravida. Parece que as piadas da raposa sobre o que vocês fazem sozinhos naquela nave não são à toa.

— Ei! Eu vou depilar aquele guaxinim... – Peter falou num sussurro raivoso – E eu não fiz isso sozinho!

Gamora riu baixinho enquanto os dois discutiam.

— Desde quando você sabe? – Questionou a irmã.

— Percebi no instante em que nos encontramos de manhã, mas achei que preferiria descobrir sozinha. Eu teria dito antes se a tivesse encontrado quando passou mal, mas eu estava ocupada decidindo algumas coisas.

— Nebulosa, eu quero o bebê. Peter também. Nós vamos ficar bem. Shuri nos disse que pode ser um menino.

Nebulosa ficou quieta, mas os dois conseguiram ver um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios por um breve segundo.

— Os outros idiotas estão acordados. Vão contar a eles – ela falou, passando pelos dois e saindo para outro lugar.

Os dois se encararam e Peter virou para ela, unindo suas mãos e a olhando com tanto carinho que Gamora sentiu-se aquecer por dentro. O terráqueo a beijou demoradamente e lentamente.

— Obrigado – Peter murmurou contra seus lábios, sua voz denunciava a felicidade que sentia – Por voltar pra mim – falou antes de beijá-la novamente – Obrigado, Mora – ele puxou suas mãos unidas delicadamente para a barriga da zehoberi.

— Você foi me buscar – ela falou baixinho e sorriu enquanto se encaravam, ainda a milímetros um do outro – Obrigada... – outro beijo – Peter, obrigada – ela o beijou de novo, apertando levemente a mão dele que descansava sobre seu bebê.

O Senhor das Estrelas a puxou pela cintura para tê-la mais perto e tomaram ar antes de unirem os lábios novamente, ignorando o som da porta se abrindo ao lado da porta do quarto onde estavam.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?! No meio do corredor?! – A voz irritada de Rocket disse, baixo, ao menos ele respeitou o fato de que todo mundo, ou quase todo mundo, estava dormindo – A porta do quarto tá bem atrás de vocês!

Os dois se separaram e abriram os olhos, olhando calmamente para o guaxinim, ambos sorrindo.

— Que é que foi? Beberam?

A essa altura, Drax, Mantis e Groot apareceram atrás dele.

— Temos que conversar – Peter falou.

— Sobre o que estavam fazendo? Por que? – Drax questionou.

— Eu sou Groot.

— Tenho certeza que Shuri ou Tony podem consertar pra você amanhã, Groot – Peter respondeu, falando sobre o videogame quebrado.

— O que aconteceu? – Mantis perguntou.

— Nós temos um novo membro. Ele vai chegar em alguns meses.

Os quatro o observaram sem entender nada.

— Vocês vão casar... Agora temos um membro novo, tudo num dia só... – Rock começou – Vamos levar um desses Vingadores com a gente?

— Um bebê – Peter falou – Gamora está esperando um bebê – falou sem conseguir conter o sorriso – Ela está grávida de dois meses.

— E ele está bem – a zehoberi completou.

Os quatro ficaram mudos por alguns instantes.

— Eu sou Grooot!!

— Estamos tão felizes quanto você – Gamora respondeu sorrindo, repousando no ombro de Peter, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.

— Então foi ele que eu senti?

— Sim, Mantis, o que você sentiu foi uma vida dentro de outra – Peter respondeu e seu rosto se tornou pensativo – Nossa, isso realmente soa estranho.

— Ele? Já têm certeza de que é um garoto? – Drax perguntou.

— É possível que sim, mas só vamos ter certeza daqui a dois meses – Peter respondeu.

— Vamos ter mais um patinho feliz dançando pela nave? Em miniatura? Groot vai adorar isso.

O casal sorriu diante da demonstração de alegria disfarçada do guaxinim.

— Precisamos comemorar isso! – Drax exclamou e riu.

Os outros Guardiões olharam em volta em alerta.

— Tá todo mundo dormindo agora, cara, nós podemos comemorar quando amanhecer! – Peter reclamou em voz baixa.

O destruidor riu outra vez e deu um grande abraço nos dois, ao qual retribuíram.

— É a hora perfeita para abrirmos aquelas garrafas que trouxemos da nave – Drax falou para Rock.

— Beleza! – O guaxinim respondeu e os dois correram para dentro do quarto.

— Vocês trouxeram bebida pra cá? – Peter questionou surpreso – Não importa, só não se metam em problemas. Estamos em um palácio, não em um bar! – Apelou, apesar de isso ser um detalhe desprezível para Rock.

— Eu sou Groot.

— Como você sabe que Peter Parker está indo pra varanda do palácio?

— Eu sou Groot.

Os três Guardiões restantes olharam para trás, mas o Homem Aranha já havia sumido.

— Tudo bem, mas volta logo e não sai sozinho. Eu quero que você mande uma mensagem pros nossos comunicadores quando voltar – Peter falou tirando um dos dispositivos do bolso e entregando ao adolescente.

— E que mande uma agora pra Rock e Drax pra avisar onde você está indo – Gamora falou.

— Eu sou Groot – ele respondeu e correu para longe enquanto já contatava Rock e Drax.

— Mantis – Gamora chamou suavemente – Você quer senti-lo?

A jovem a olhou timidamente e Gamora sorriu para ela, segurando sua mão e a levando para onde estava o bebê. As antenas de Mantis brilharam e por um instante sua expressão foi de curiosidade, depois de surpresa, então ela sorriu.

— Vai poder se familiarizar com isso agora e sempre saber o que é – Gamora falou – Ele vai começar a se mexer daqui a pouco mais de um mês, embora só vá ficar visível daqui a três.

— Então você acha que vai poder senti-lo antes com seus aprimoramentos? – Peter perguntou – E ter isso só pra você até os cinco meses? Que inveja – ele falou com um sorriso.

— Eu creio que sim.

— Seu corpo está mais forte do que hoje de manhã.

— Shuri me ajudou com isso. E você também.

— Ela nos disse que você a informou do que aconteceu e isso meio que a deixou a postos pra cuidar de Gamora assim que possível – Peter falou.

— Eu fico muito feliz por vocês – ela disse ainda sorrindo e se referindo ao bebê – Por todos nós. Eu vou dormir um pouco agora.

Os três se despediram e o casal voltou para o quarto. O sono havia desaparecido em meio à alegria da descoberta, então os dois apenas sentaram juntos na cama. Peter se recostou na cabeceira e Gamora sentou entre suas pernas, sendo puxada para o peito do terráqueo e envolvendo as mãos em seus ombros.

— Minha noiva está esperando um bebê – ele falou ainda com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Gamora riu.

— Algum dia na sua vida antes de nos conhecermos você pensou nisso?

— Algumas vezes, mas nunca achei que fosse mesmo acontecer – ele disse – Mas tive muita sorte. O universo me deu a mulher mais linda que existe, e depois de tudo que passamos temos a recompensa mais incrível que poderíamos ter.

Os dois não conseguiam evitar pensar em como seria aquilo em cenários diferentes, sem Thanos, ou se tivessem descoberto antes de Thanos matá-la, ou pior, se ela estivesse com a gestação muito mais avançada quando Thanos a raptasse.

— Aquele monstro... Eu o mataria mil vezes se eu pudesse.

— Eu também... Mas ele se foi. Não vamos contaminar nosso momento com isso – Gamora pediu.

Peter se inclinou e a beijou.

— Claro, minha vida...

Gamora riu e acariciou o rosto dele, percebendo que aquele sorriso idiota não sairia da expressão dele por séculos. E como ela estava feliz! A perda de seus pais tinha voltado a aterrorizá-la desde que Thanos a raptou, e agora ela seria mãe, e seu bebê teria o pai mais amoroso e protetor do mundo.

— Eu te amo tanto – ela o encarou profundamente – Mais do que tudo. Você vai ser o pai mais carinhoso da galáxia, e isso é perfeito.

— E como você sabe disso? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso, beijando sua bochecha.

— Porque vou me casar com o homem mais carinhoso da galáxia.

Dessa vez ela o pegou. Peter riu e a abraçou forte. Seu coração sempre estava derretido quando o assunto era Gamora, ela podia deixá-lo o dia todo com um sorriso idiota no rosto só a observando. E a zehoberi não tinha ideia do quão profundamente conseguia atingir seu coração cada vez que demonstrava seu amor por ele. Ele sempre a amou tanto, e ela veio para ele, e deu um novo sentido a sua vida, porque ela trouxera os Guardiões junto e depois Mantis, e agora seu filho. A equipe tinha se reunido e permanecido unida por causa de Gamora, e agora eles eram a família mais estranha e mais perfeita que Peter poderia desejar.

— Mãe mais amorosa da galáxia, eu tenho certeza, e esposa mais amorosa da galáxia. E a mais sortuda, porque tem o Senhor das Estrelas só pra ela.

Agora Gamora riu com vontade.

— Você tinha que terminar assim?

— Você me deixa louco, não consigo encontrar as palavras certas. Então só me deixa beijar você.

— Por que ainda está perdendo tempo pedindo? – Ela respondeu, ainda afagando o rosto dele, sentindo uma das mãos do terráqueo acariciar seu ventre.

Peter abriu outro enorme sorriso, a puxando para seu colo e unindo suas mãos e seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
